Life In A Glass House
"Life In A Glass House" is the seventh episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 7th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on November 4, 2003. The night of Dan and Deb's annual basketball appreciation party stirs up old wounds and new feelings as Karen makes a new friend, Keith faces off with his younger brother once again and Lucas finally makes his move on Peyton. Also, Haley and Nathan grow closer until Brooke spreads a vicious rumor that leaves Haley devastated. Synopsis persuades Lucas to go to the party.]] The high school is abuzz about the evening that Dan and Nathan are holding at their household. All the Ravens have been invited as well as all the cheerleaders. Everyone seems to be going, except Lucas who refuses to attend. When telling Peyton this, Peyton begins to flirt with him telling him about a book she read exactly like their lives but in order to find out the ending, Lucas has to go tonight. Meanwhile, Nathan is being tutored by Haley. Mentioning the event, Nathan realizes he hasn't invited Haley and feeling guilty apologizes but can't as it is only for basketball. Haley isn't really bothered but wants Nathan to do some studying and gives him a revision kit with everything in and tells him just to contact her if he needs any help. stirs Nathan and Peyton's relationship]] At the cafe, the event seems to be discussed all over Tree Hill with the adults too as Karen and Keith are talking about it. Both receiving invites, the two wonder whether they should go or not. Keith is quite adamant that he is not going to his brother's do, but Karen is undecided. That is, until Deb walks in. Deb asks and persuades the two adults to go, Karen gives in and changes her mind. Keith however, thinks it will be too weird and tells Karen it's because of what he told her the night before. Karen then pretends she knows nothing about the whole situation subtly telling Keith that she has forgotten all about and not to worry about it. In class, Brooke begins her normal high school stirring. She tells Nathan that Peyton is still interested in him. At practice, Jake arrives late as he normally does and Whitey just lets it go without any questions. Lucas asks him what he is always doing but Jake remains silent and doesn't tell anyone what is going on. On the way home, Peyton offers Haley a lift home where they have another conversation about the Scott brothers. When Haley told Peyton that he cares about her, Peyton asks who, but Haley replies both of them. Also, like the previous two times the girls have spent together, Peyton tells Haley to be careful, a comment Haley is sick of hearing. , Karen and Lucas arrive at the Scott household as a family.]] At the night of the event, Lucas changes his mind and decides to go with Karen and Keith, who has also changed his mind and just before they set off together and leave Haley in the cafe, Haley tells Lucas she likes Nathan and that it isn't her fault like it isn't his fault he likes Peyton. Still unhappy, Lucas is forced to be ok with it but like Peyton tells her to be careful, the comment Haley has become very bored with. At Peyton's house, Brooke tells Peyton that Nathan is still interested in her to try and get the couple back together or possibly just be working the situation so she can get Lucas. At Dan's house, Deb tells Dan that Karen and Keith are coming and Dan sees it as a nightmare and just a way for them to ruin his night. The doorbell goes and Karen, Keith and Lucas are waiting to be let in. They plan to make a signal 'coo' if they need to escape. Karen just tells them to stay away from Dan and they'll be fine, that is until Dan answers the door and the four are left to stare at each other. Once they have been invited in and Dan has given a speech about the Ravens, Whitey tells Karen that he is glad to see her, reminding him of previous years. He also tells her how well she has raised Lucas and that she should be proud. Meanwhile, Jake is encouraging Lucas to go and talk to Peyton, but Brooke is soon to interrupt their conversation to flirt with Lucas and try to get in his way. As Brooke is talking to Lucas, Nathan goes to talk to Peyton asking to go somewhere more privately to discuss them. Lucas views this as them two getting back together, making him storm off. As Peyton and Nathan begin talking, they find out that Brooke has set them up to get back together and are both furious that they have believed her. Both of them have a go at Brooke as she walks in and leave her alone in Nathan's room. Brooke begins rummaging through the drawers to find some more alcohol but comes across the tutoring kit Haley gave to Nathan, which Brooke sees as flirting and takes the box to show to the others. Outside the house, Brooke sets up a game of truth or dare with the other students. She dares Peyton to show her true feelings to Lucas, and to upset Brooke, a furious Peyton passionately kisses Lucas before storming off herself and Lucas follows her. Everyone then insults Brooke at how pathetic she is acting and leaves her once again alone with a drink. finds Haley's note to Nathan.]] In the kitchen, Deb and Karen begin sharing cooking tips together and getting along together. When the deserts are delivered to a different address, Karen steps in and offers to use some of hers from her cafe. Deb agrees and Karen rings Haley to deliver the cakes which she does. Finding each other again, Lucas and Peyton start talking to each other on the front lawn. Peyton tells Lucas the kiss wasn't a game for her. Just as they are about to kiss, with Dan watching from inside in shock, Haley interrupts them with the cakes. The two then decide to leave together, once again being watched by Dan as Haley is told to stay and enjoy the party after delivering the deserts. As Haley begins to go around the party, she bumps into Brooke who shows her the note. Brooke tells her that Nathan has been passing around the note and laughing at it, embarrased, Haley storms off without giving Nathan a chance to explain. and Peyton kiss.]] Finding a room in Nathan's house, Peyton and Lucas are about to have sex. As they get undressed, Lucas tells her he has been waiting so long for that moment. Peyton agrees but seems more interested in the sex than talking. Lucas then stops her and tells her he has been waiting for more than the sex but for them being together. Realizing this, Peyton tells him that is not what they are meant to be doing. She runs out leaving Lucas alone. Dan then goes in the room and begins offering advice to Lucas, he storms off not listening to his father. In the kitchen, Deb tells Karen that she didn't know about Lucas and her until she was married and pregnant with Nathan, only a month after he left Karen. Leaving the kitchen, Karen is confronted by Dan, who she tells to stop living in the past and get over it. Meanwhile, Deb advertises the cafe to her departing guests and thinks that eventually there is a chance her and Karen could be friends. Once everyone is gone, she thanks Dan for behaving, but Dan confides in her telling her he has never felt so off-balance. finds Haley crying]] Returning to the cafe from Nathan's, Lucas looks for Haley but can't seem to find her. Eventually he comes across a silent Haley crying in the corner of the cafe, hidden under a counter. Haley tells him about what Nathan did and that Lucas and everyone else was right all along. Lucas comforts her and tells her about Peyton and him. Haley tells Lucas she wants to be alone and he leaves the cafe. Just as Haley is about to close up, Nathan knocks at the door of the cafe, apologizing about Brooke and explaining it wasn't his fault. Not believing him, Haley leaves him locked out and switches off the lights in the cafe. Jake is then seen playing guitar in his room next to a baby's crib, his baby's crib. Also, Peyton begins drawing what just happened between her and Lucas and begins staring at the webcam, as Lucas is doing the same from his house. She then stands up and covers the camera up so no one can see her. Memorable Quotes :"You know, I read a book last night...It's about a this girl and this guy and they've got this weird vibe thing going on but theres all this drama cause the girl's got this ex-boyfriend who turns out to be none other than the guy's brother. So the whole thing comes to this great big climax at this big party at their evil Dad's house" :"Really and what happens in the end?" :"You're just gonna have to show up to find out." ::- Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott :"Ah, the party, guess who's coming with me, I'll tell you: Peyton." ::-Brooke Davis to Nathan Scott :"I can't help it anymore than you can...we can't help who we like." ::- Haley James to Lucas Scott on liking Nathan :"We have a jacuzzi, we have a naked me in the jacuzzi." ::- Brooke Davis to Lucas Scott :"That's funny, I didn't realize you were in my way, are you finally 'fessing up or finally denying it?" ::- Brooke Davis to Peyton Sawyer on liking Lucas :"Let's see, Peyton, I dare you to show us how you really feel. Kiss Lucas." ::- Brooke Davis to Peyton Sawyer in a game of truth or dare :"You know Dan, always the over achiever." ::- Deb Scott to Karen Roe on Dan getting both of them pregnant in a month :"I wanted this for so long." :"Me too, and now we can have it." :"No, I don't mean just that, I want this, you know, I wanna be here, I wanna have everything with you, I want it all, I want us Peyton. Hey what's wrong?" :"This isn't supposed to be that! Why couldn't you have left it alone?" ::- Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer while about to have sex :"I get to move on and that's pretty liberating. Look around you; you have the perfect life. Why are you spending it in the pas?t" ::- Karen Roe to Dan Scott Voiceover No Voiceover Music * "Play It Straight" - Bosshouse * "Kennedy" - Kill Hannah * "She's Got It So Phat" - Bosshouse * "Pacific Ocean Blues" - Gigolo Aunts * "I'll Always Love You" - Michael Campion * "She Will Be Loved" - Maroon 5 * "Beautiful One" - Johnny Lang * "Say Yes" - Bryan Greenberg * "Calling All Angels" - Train This episode's title originated from the song Life In A Glass House, originally sung by Radiohead. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Jenny. *Lucas and Peyton kiss for the first time during this episode. *In a sense, this episode marks the beginning of the long and tumultuous love story between Lucas and Peyton Scott. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith Category:Episodes featuring Shari Smith Category:Episodes featuring Theresa Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Jenny Jagielski